El concurso
by Misukira Kuronii
Summary: —Buenas tardes a todos— dijo mientras miraba a todos con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro— El día de hoy les tengo una gran noticia. Nos inscribí a un concurso." Capitulo 4


Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo n_n

Puede que me tarde un poco en subir el que sigue, la verdad se me esta acabando la imaginacion XD

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

_**El concurso**_

Después de un día común y corriente en la escuela, llegue a mis clases de violín.

Fui la primera en llegar, así que atravesé el salón tranquila y me senté en el rincón más alejado junto a la ventana como siempre.

Me quede observando por la ventana pensando en la pieza que había tocado la noche anterior. ¿Podre tocarla otra vez? ¿Debería escribirla para que no la olvide?

Saque el violín de mi estuche y empecé a tocar de nuevo. Me acordaba perfectamente de cada nota que había tocado.

¡Genial! Toque lenta y pausadamente, disfrute de cada nota que emitía el violín.

Cuando termine, escuche que alguien aplaudía, lo que ocasiono que pegara un brinco del susto.

—Lo siento, no quería espantarte.

—Hola…— dije luchando para que mi corazón no perforara mis costillas y saliera de mi caja torácica.

—Qué bonita pieza, ¿Cómo se llama?— dijo "el chico nuevo" con una sonrisa y mirada de fascinación.

—…No lo se. Ayer en la noche empecé a tocar notas al azar y salió esto. — dije medio recuperándome del susto

—Eres sorprendente

—…yo… Gracias

Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás. Esta vez fue algo diferente. Las chicas saludaban al "chico nuevo" y le sonreían de tal manera que otro poco y quedaban con cara de guasón.

Y a mí, como siempre, me ignoraban. Una que otra solo me dirigía una mirada desdeñosa. ¡Ah! ¿Qué se creen?

—¿Siempre son así contigo?— dijo el "chico nuevo" con cara de disgusto.

—Sí, y ahora más por alguna extraña razón. Antes por lo menos me decían "Hola" o sencillamente me ignoraba maratónicamente. Pero la verdad no me importa.

—¿No te gusta hablar con la gente, verdad?

—No mucho. La verdad entre menos contacto tenga con la gente mejor. —dije sin pensarlo. Fue como vomito verbal.

—Vaya. Qué curioso

—¿El qué?

—Pues a la mayoría de la gente, o a toda, no les gusta estar solas, y tu le huyes a la gente. — dijo sonriendo

—No le huyo… tal vez… un poco

Soltó una risotada, la cual me sorprendió mucho oír.

—Lo siento…—dijo mientras trataba de parar de reír

—¿Qué es gracioso?

—Nada— ¿Me miraba con…cariño?

Después de unos minutos llego el profesor.

—Buenas tardes a todos— dijo mientras miraba a todos con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro— El día de hoy les tengo una gran noticia. Nos inscribí a un concurso.

…¡¿Cómo?! ¿Estaba bromeando, verdad?

—¿Estás bien? Te pusiste pálida— me susurro el "chico nuevo" de modo que nadie lo escuchara

—Si… bien— dije a penas en un susurro

Se hizo un tumulto de voces en el salón al escuchar la noticia

—Así como lo escuchan— continuo el profesor— nos inscribí en un concurso. Participaran varias escuelas, que por cierto, de muy buen nivel así que es una oportunidad asombrosa para nosotros. Estuve pensando en varias piezas, pero creo que la única que puede quedar bien en grupo es "_Serenade"_ al violín. ¿Qué les parece? ¿O tienen alguna otra propuesta ustedes?

Subieron el tono de los murmullos poco a poco. La emoción, expectativa y… mi espanto se mezclaban.

—Entonces, ¿Hay alguna objeción en que sea "_Serenade"_?— Todos negaron con la cabeza en respuesta— Bien. Está decidido. Por las partituras no se preocupen, yo tengo la pieza completa para el violín. Solo va a faltar algo: durante la pieza hay un violín solista que obvio, como profesor, los dirigiré por lo que no podre ser yo. Así que someteremos a votación al solista.

Una de las chicas alzo la mano y dijo muy convencida—Yo voto por _él_— señalando al "chico nuevo", por lo que el resto de las chicas le hicieron segunda.

Vaya. Tenía club de fans

Escuche un ruido y voltee a verlo… ¡Se estaba riendo! ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a este tipo?

—Lo mismo estaba pensando yo hoy en la mañana, Diva, pero… ayer no fue el único que toco de una manera estupenda.

¡¿Diva!? Nadie se llama Diva… bueno, ya me di cuenta de que ella sí, pero ¿En qué pensaban sus padres al ponerle un nombre tan pretencioso a su hija?

…Esperen un momento…¡Creo que se refiere a mí!

Levante la vista y al único que pude ver fue la enorme sonrisa y ojos brillantes de excitación del profesor. Si por él fuera, estuviera dando saltitos de felicidad.

—¿Quisieras ser la solista de la pieza?

—… yo… no, gracias

—Por favor. Seria genial que lo hicieras. Puede que hasta ganemos

—No…enserio…. No puedo

—¿Cómo que no puedes? ¿Por qué?— dijo con una cara de tal agonía, que uno pensaría que lo estaban torturando.

—Es que… tengo algo parecido al pánico escénico y no creo poder hacerlo.

—Oh, vaya. Eso sí que es malo

Dígamelo a mí

—Qué te parece si hacemos una prueba, y si vemos que de plano no das una, te cambiamos

—E-Esta bien

¡Maldición!

El profesor salió por las partituras para empezar a ensayar. Por un momento me lo imagine saliendo dando saltitos y meciendo los brazos como niño chiquito.

—Que curioso— dijo el "chico nuevo" riéndose entre dientes

—¿Disculpa?

—Nada. Olvídalo— contesto un riéndose

Sentí algo extraño y voltee a ver… ¡Ay, Dios! Si los ojos de las fans del "chico nuevo" fueran pistolas, ya estaría muerta. Al parecer estaban enojadas porque yo sería el solista y no él. Pero no era mi culpa, yo no me ofrecí a serlo.

—No les hagas caso. Después se les pasara.

—Como a ti no te están perforando con la mirada…

Y lo único que hizo ante mi respuesta fue reírse. Pues sí, que fácil decirlo, como a el no lo mataban casi casi …

—No pueden

—¿Cómo?

—Nada— contesto poniendo cara de extrañado

¿O yo me estoy volviendo loca e imagino cosas o este tipo no me habla claro?

En ese momento llego el profesor con un bonche de papeles cargando.

—Para ahorrarnos tiempo, ya les he sacado copias de la partitura a cada quien— dijo mientras ponía las copias en su escritorio— Pase uno por uno en orden por su juego.

Cuando llego mi turno, me levante y camine hacia delante entre los bancos y los atriles para partituras.

—Esta es para ti. Ya te marque tu parte— dijo mientras me tendía el juego de copias.

—Si… gracias

Me di media vuelta y regrese a mi lugar

—¿Todos saben bien dónde empezar, terminar, sus tiempos, etc.?

—Si—contestamos el grupo a coro

—Muy bien. Pues empecemos. ¿Estás lista?— Asentí con la cabeza—Adelante

Coloque el violín en mi hombro y me concentre en la partitura. Trate de pensar… más bien, de no pensar en nada. Comencé suavemente, tal y como se marcaba en las hojas.

Poco a poco se fue intercalando mi parte con la de los demás, convirtiéndola en una sola pieza. En la parte más larga que me tocaba, se me ocurrió alzar la vista.

Me quede en blanco

En un momento casi imperceptible oí mi parte y mecánicamente continúe, dándome cuenta de que el que me había ayudado había sido el "chico nuevo".

En toda esa parte, la tocamos a dueto. Se escuchaba realmente bien, o eso fue lo que percibió mi oído.

Cuando terminamos nosotros, los demás no continuaron, lo que hizo que alzara la vista.

El profesor estaba a punto de hiperventilar como siempre, y más cuando se emocionaba.

—¡Fantástico! ¡Ya los tenemos! Ellos serán los solistas

…¿¡Cómo!? Pero si solo estaba a prueba, era el momento en que fallaba y me decían "_Suerte para la próxima. Sigue practicando"_

—P-Pero estoy a prueba….falle. Se me olvido lo siguiente… no puedo ser solista.

—Tranquila, solo fue un fallo de lo más mínimo. Si no fuera profesor, no lo habría notado. Además, fue nuestro primer ensayo de muchos; solo imagina como se escuchara con todas las horas y día de practica— dijo el profesor extasiado ante la idea nadando en su mente.

—E-Esta bien

—¿Entonces nos harías el favor de tocar con ella?— pregunto al "chico nuevo"

—Seria un placer para mi hacerlo, y más siendo su compañero

Sentí como poco a poco el color se me subía a la cara.

—Muy bien. Está decidido. ¿Por qué no continuamos ensayando?

Y así, continuamos el resto de la clase. Ensayo tras ensayo.

—Lo dejaremos hasta aquí por el día de hoy. Mañana continuaremos ensayando. Después les daré mas detalles del concurso, pero antes de que se me pase, tenemos aproximadamente 2 meses para ensayar. Así que esforcémonos para que nos salga bien— dijo mientras nos daba una gran sonrisa tan típica de él. — Ya pueden retirarse.

* * *

Que les parecio ???

Espero sus reviews n_n

hasta el proximo capitulo


End file.
